Finnigan "Seal" O'Dempsey
Finn O'Dempsey is an eighteen year old male who has recently been recruited into the Assassin Order. As one would assume, he is not worth much to anyone and of little use because of this. This has resulted in him still being in school while continuing to train with his friend and father-figure, Levi Agmon, and by viewing genetic memories through an Animus. Even with little experience in the Order, Finn has a considerable amount of experience due to over ten years of training. Personality and Physical Attributes Personality It has been said that Finn thinks like a computer; using facts and already known information to make a decision instead of trying to find a new method to handle it. For the most part this is true, but like any person he still has emotions and a bit of creativity. He enjoys finding solutions to practical problems, usually through the means of inventing a new tool that can get the job done faster and more efficiently than a more common method. Due to his odd hobbies, one friend, and personality while young, he had not experienced much social interaction other than with Levi until finding the Assassins. This lends further to his tendency to speak little and have the words left out carry just as much weight, though he often prefers to be silent. As one could expect, the lack of social development has left him rather awkward and not understanding all of the nuances of everything that he does around or with another person. Even so, he is loyal nearly to a fault, and highly values the friendships that he has made during the brief time with the Assassins. Appearance There isn't much that's special about Finn. An eighteen year old with a strong Irish ancestry, he has shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and a reddish beard. The only thing that's somewhat different about him is the blue-gray eyes that seem to be able to see right through a person. Standing just over six feet (183 cM) tall and weighing 174 pounds (78.93 kG), Finn is not a physically imposing figure either. Instead of trying to compensate for this through excessive physical conditioning, he uses his remarkably average appearance to blend into a crowd or to cause an opponent to underestimate him. Early Life There is not much that can be gathered from Finn about his life before finding the Assassins. Aside from a few stories about the small number of memoirs that he holds on to, finding information is similar to pulling teeth. What he will tell you is that he was never liked by his peers or superiors as a youth. After showing a remarkable intelligence and awareness of those around him, he was quickly labeled as a freak and the term stuck for the remaining time that he was in school. While being ostracised by everyone; he focused not on the classroom, but instead on learning how to read the emotions and thoughts of those around him. This continued for a few months until some of the other students decided that he was being disrespectful. Untrained in any form of self-defense, the seven year old Finn was beaten in the middle of the school's playground while teachers watched, only stepping in when they thought that he had been through enough. The only other event that he considers to be worth mentioning is the day that he found a person who showed a bit of kindness to the child. Training The foundation for Finn's combat training comes from his father figure, Levi Agmon. Ten years of learning the hybrid martial art Krav Maga and firearms handling from a former Israeli Special Forces soldier put him on par with members of most other special forces groups. Finn is also a quick learner when using a new weapon, easily incorporating it into his restrained fighting style that revolves more around delivering a single blow to finish an opponnent instead of wearing him or her down over time. Even with the extensive time in practice, he still makes mistakes due to the lack of experience.